A Possessive Show
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Caroline performs in the school play but the male leads sees more between them than there is. He gets persistent Stefan gets posessive.


**A Possessive Show**

Caroline was getting ready to get on stage for her debut in the school play. She was the lead in "Grease" and she was filled with nervous energy. All her friends were in the audience; Bonnie, Matt, Damon, Ric, and most importantly Stefan. They had been dating for a month, and she had never been happier.

She peered out of the curtain, searching the crowd for the familiar faces of the most important people in her life. They were her family. She smiled as she saw them all in the front row, her heart skipping as she saw them laughing together. It had been a tough year for all of them, and she was glad that they could do something normal instead of the usual fighting for their lives and their hometown.

The lights went down.

Her cue to go on.

Her heart raced for a moment, the adrenaline rush of performing in front of people filling her. She hoped she made them proud.

* * *

Stefan smiled as Caroline came on. She looked absolutely beautiful. His eyes were drawn to her as he watched her, he could look no place else but the girl he loved. When she sang "Summer Nights" he got chills at the high notes, her beautiful voice a delight to his ears, and he couldn't help but remember when she sang at her mother's funeral. Her voice had been beautiful and heartbreaking and he finally realized that what he felt for her was real and had the potential to be amazing.

Now that he was with her, he was proven right. It was real, and wonderful, and the best thing that ever happened to him. Being with Caroline was like he could breathe again, no suffocating threats to their relationship pulling them down, when they were together he knew that she was thinking of no other but him, just as she was the only thing he ever thought about or wrote about in his journal. She was his life.

* * *

Caroline was having so much fun. She felt a rush like no other ignite her veins as she performed. It was amazing, though it was tinged with a touch of sadness, outside of college she could never _actually_ become a singer or an actress because she would never age, and she could not have the immortality that being a performer gave when she would live forever.

But she would enjoy the taste of what her life could have been as long as she could. Yes, she would live forever, and some things were now denied to her, but it also opened up countless possibilities.

She would travel and see the world. She would witness history unfold first hand. She would explore every wondrous place on earth, over and over again. And she would spend it with Stefan.

She couldn't help but look over at him. The proud smile on his face made her heart flutter in happiness. She kept his gaze as she sang "Hopelessly Devoted To You" because it was the truth in her heart. She was devoted completely to him, and she always would be.

* * *

Stefan felt his heart twist and his stomach clench as he watched the male lead kiss his girlfriend. He wanted to avert his gaze but he couldn't, seeing his worst nightmare before him he was unable to look away. He knew they had to kiss and that it was part of the script, his head knew that, but his heart wanted to storm on stage and rip that boy's head off for daring to kiss his girl. She was _his_ and he wouldn't let anything or anyone come between them ever again.

He took a deep breath, trying to shake off his jealous thoughts. It was a kiss for a school play, it meant absolutely nothing to Caroline. Though he could tell the boy had enjoyed himself, the daze look he wore as they parted showed him that. Not that he could blame him. Caroline's kisses threw him into a daze that took him several moments to get a grasp on reality.

He studied Caroline's face intently. He was relieved to find not a trace of her having enjoyed the kiss. In fact, she looked to him again and threw him a small smile. He returned it easily, mouthing back something that made the small curl of her lip turn into a megawatt grin.

 _I love you..._

* * *

Caroline beamed as she stood on stage with the rest of the cast, accepting and basking in the applause. It was an amazing feeling. She would savor it while she could. Though she could always take part in local theatre productions throughout her eternity to satisfy her former dream.

She would never be a star, but she could gain equal pleasure in making a few people happy with her performance. She would make a new dream for herself.

Caroline Forbes would make what she could out of her eternity. Eternal optimist that she was.

* * *

Stefan was waiting for Caroline the moment she went off stage. His smile was wide and full of pride. He pulled her into his arms the moment she was near, he buried his nose in her neck to breath in the scent that was all Caroline, "You were amazing up there, Caroline."

"Thank you." Caroline smiled, curling her arms around Stefan's waist and just soaking in the feel of being pressed against the man she loved.

"I always love to hear you sing." Stefan smiled against the skin of her neck, the urge to slide his fangs in the delicate skin hit him, and while they enjoyed blood sharing in their lovemaking he knew this would just be purely a possessive act. She deserved better from him.

The boy that kissed her approached them, smile only partially faltering at Stefan's position of being wrapped around Caroline. He forced his smile to brighten, "You were great out there, Caroline."

"Thanks, Mike." Caroline giggled happily, disentangling from her embrace with Stefan to smile wide at her costar, "You were great too!"

Mike purred under her praise, and ignoring the glare Stefan threw at him he couldn't help but flirt, "I look forward to doing more plays with you." He tagged a wink on the end.

Caroline smiled politely, "Me too."

Stefan resisted the urge to growl. He slid his fingers through Caroline's and pulled her into his side. A clear indication that she was _his._

Undeterred Mike took her free hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, "Until next time, beautiful."

Caroline was uncomfortable with the attention from Mike. She watched him leave with a frown. She hoped he hadn't taken their kiss the wrong way, as she sensed he enjoyed it far more than he should have.

Stefan was livid with jealous anger. How dare Mike flirt with his girlfriend right in front of him. It was disrespectful and rude, and he had to clamp down on the urge to corner him in a darkened room and scare the living daylights out of him by revealing his vampire features.

Caroline shook off the odd behavior and turned into Stefan. She wrapped her free hand around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She bit her lip as she asked, "You really enjoyed it?"

"I did." Stefan rest his head against hers, gazing into those amazingly blue eyes that took his breath away, "You were perfect and I couldn't take my eyes off you. Until _he_ kissed you that is."

"It was just acting." Caroline placed her lips over his delicately, kissing him sweet and tender, showing her love through where their mouths touched, whispering against his, "You know these are the only lips I want to kiss."

"Good." Stefan growled, tilting his head to kiss her more fully, possessively taking her lips in his, sucking and nipping at her until she whimpered in his arms.

Caroline surrendered easily to his demanding mouth. Secretly loving the possessive way he kissed and held her. It showed her he loved her just because he was jealous at her being kissed by another man that she was only pretending to like for the play.

Stefan could kiss her this way all night but he had a better idea. He pulled away, smiling at the hazy look in her eyes, tenderly stroking her cheek as he smirked, "Let's go home."

Caroline intertwined their hands and followed Stefan back to what he'd referred to as home.

Her dorm room.

Her heart fluttered in pleasure at the casual term.

* * *

On Monday she had just left her class when she bumped straight into Mike. She smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

"No worries." Mike's stare lingered on her lips, causing her to shift uncomfortably in place, "I was actually looking for you."

"Oh?" Caroline was surprised, and felt anxiety creep up her spine. What did he want?

"Since the play..." Mike reached across the space between them, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I can't stop thinking about our kiss."

"Mike-" Caroline opened her mouth to shoot him down when he placed his finger over her lip. She resisted the urge to bite him.

"There's something more between us. I feel it in my bones." Mike stated passionately, leaning in for a kiss.

Caroline's eyes widened and she used her vamp speed to avoid his unwanted advances. One moment in front of him and then the next she was behind him, "What do you think you're doing?"

Mike frowned in confusion. How had she moved so fast? He must have been lost in his need for her to have not noticed her move. He turned to her again, taking a step forward, "We would be hot together."

Caroline shook her head, "I have a boyfriend!"

Mike smirked, "I don't see him here, do you?"

He saw her eyes widen just as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to meet the angry eyes of her boyfriend.

"That's because I'm right behind you, dick." Stefan hissed, the veins beneath his eyes pulsating in and out, a huge effort to hold back the ripper within.

Mike was lost for words, a shiver running down his spine at the look in her boyfriend's eyes, his body warning him of the danger in front of him.

Stefan grabbed Mike by the throat and slammed him against the wall, a growl of pure anger tearing from his throat as he got in menacingly close, "If you dare attempt to kiss her or lay a hand on her when she clearly doesn't want you to." This time he let his eyes redden, his veins rippling, and his fangs lengthen as he threatened the boy, "I will rip you apart."

Mike screeched, eyes wide and frightened, pitiful whimpers coming from him. He was almost in tears as he begged, "Please! Please don't hurt me!" He shook his head frantically, tears falling down his cheeks in his terror, "I'm sorry! I won't go near her, I promise. She's yours." He slammed his eyes closed and cried pathetically, "Don't kill me!"

Stefan took great pleasure in squeezing his throat slightly tighter just to watch him panic before abruptly releasing him. Mike dropped to the ground. He sneered down at him, his face now back to his perfectly handsome features, "I better never see you again."

"You won't." Mike scrambled to his feet before running down the hall scared for his life.

Stefan watched him run away with a satisfied smile. For once the ripper within was content and purring. Protecting the love of their life made them harmonious for a brief moment. Caroline having caught the eye of both parts of him.

Caroline should feel something for the terror Mike must be now going through with Stefan letting out his ripper for a moment. But after he tried to force a kiss on her she couldn't find it in herself to care. She turned to her boyfriend and couldn't help chuckle, "Have you satisfied the caveman in you?"

"No!" Stefan grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He stared deeply into her eyes, possessively growling, "You're mine!" Then he slammed his mouth over hers, kissing her with a deep passion and an even deeper need to make her his.

Caroline didn't hesitate to kiss him back just as fiercely, her hands clutching at his back, her body pressed against his, their mouths harsh against one another. She moaned desperately into his mouth, her hunger for him growing.

Stefan pulled away to nip at her lips, "Mine!"

"Yours." Caroline affirmed, her eyes catching his as she also claimed him back, "Just as you are mine."

A smile bloomed on his face, the possessive need to prove she was his ebbing away at her simple statement. He brought his hands up to cradle her cheeks, his thumbs brushing her cheeks lovingly, "I'm yours." He kissed her tenderly, a feather soft peck against her lips, before telling her, "I love you."

"I love you too." Caroline smiled at him before pulling him back to her lips.

THE END

AN - I hoped you all liked it!


End file.
